


The Pap Gang

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Other, Outertale Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underlust Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Papyrus : PumpkinUnderfell Papyrus/Edge : No one likes you but papy(made by honey)Underswap Papyrus/Honey: Smokes in disappointedUnderlust Papyrus/Hearts : Whore but babyHorrortale Papyrus/Sugar: Baby who needs hugsOutertale Papyrus/Cosmos : Do not angerSwapfell Papyrus/Mutt(?) : Who hurt you?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Pumpkin: HELLO FRIENDS!!!!❤

Whore but baby: hello dear💜

No one likes you but papy: turn your fucking caps off you idiot

Whore but baby: do not call him a idiot you bitch

No one likes you but papy: oh please like the whore has any place to talk to me

Pumpkin: LET US NOT FIGHT WE'RE FRIENDS HERE!!

Baby who needs hugs: uh oh

Whore but baby: I may be a 'whore' but at least I have class unlike you who thinks it's fine to be a ass to everyone even tho they haven't done jack shit to you it may be like that in YOUR WORLD but OUR CHAT will not be where you bully anyone you overgrown baby

Do not anger: uh oh who made mom mad now?

Baby who needs hugs: edge did 

Do not anger: yikes

Who hurt you?: I'm not touching that

Do not anger: not it

Baby who needs hugs: not it

Pumpkin: NOT IT

Smokes in disappointed: fuck

No one likes you but papy: DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT YOU WHORE?

Whore but baby: that gets us nowhere

No one likes you but papy: HA YOU'RE ONLY USEFUL FOR SEX THEN? JUST LIKE YOUR SLUT BROTHER

Smokes in disappointed: kick his ass heart I got your bro

Whore but baby: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BROTHER YOU EMO NO DICK UNLOVED SHITFACED UGLY ASS LOSER!? 

Do not anger: I just saw heart run by I'm worried

Baby who needs hugs: I heard screaming

Who hurt you?: I see hearts and Edge fighting 

Pumpkin: OH DEAR :(

Smokes in disappointed: who's winning?

Who hurt you?: hearts

Smokes in disappointed: good

Pumpkin: OH THE SCREAMING STOPPED!

Who hurt you?: he threw edge in the corner-

Do not anger: oh

Baby who needs hugs: take pictures

Who hurt you?: I have everything on video

Smokes in disappointed: good

Whore but baby: act like a kid get treated like one


	2. *Free Falling Has Been Added*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus : Pumpkin  
> Underfell Papyrus/Edge : No one likes you but papy(made by honey)  
> Underswap Papyrus/Honey: Smokes in disappointed  
> Underlust Papyrus/Hearts : Whore but baby  
> Horrortale Papyrus/Sugar: Baby who needs hugs  
> Outertale Papyrus/Cosmos : Do not anger  
> Swapfell Papyrus/Mutt(?) : Who hurt you?  
> Birdtale Papyrus/Raven : Free falling

Free falling: who ate eggs in front of my brother?

Who hurt you?: um,,,,,,wasn't me

Free falling: so if I asked him he wouldn't say it was?

Who hurt you?: bls I have a family-

Free falling: I don't care rn you made him sad

Who hurt you?: oh shit really?

Free falling: he won't fly rn bc his just sitting there curled up

Who hurt you?: oh no im sorry

Free falling: don't tell me that

Who hurt you?: okay where is he?

*Free falling has shared a location*

Who hurt you?: be there in 10

Free falling: good

Whore but baby: aww look at them go solving stuff like grown ups!~

No one likes you but papy: let me out of the corner or so help me

Whore but baby: Honey dear his being mean again

No one likes you but papy: and what will he do smoke me to death?

Smokes in disappointed: actually I will

No one likes you but papy: what?

Smokes in disappointed: you heard me

Baby who needs hugs: wow just like home

Do not anger: star's would love this so much


	3. Paps Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus : Pumpkin  
> Underfell Papyrus/Edge : No one likes you but papy(made by honey)  
> Underswap Papyrus/Honey: Smokes in disappointed  
> Underlust Papyrus/Hearts : Whore but baby  
> Horrortale Papyrus/Sugar: Baby who needs hugs  
> Outertale Papyrus/Cosmos : Do not anger  
> Swapfell Papyrus/Mutt(?) : Who hurt you?  
> Birdtale Papyrus/Raven : Free falling  
> Fellswap Papyrus/Pappy: Pappy

Free falling: @Baby who needs hugs this my baby AND NO ONE GONNA TOUCH HIM

Baby who needs hugs: wut

Free falling: I'D DIE FOR YOU SUGAR IS2G

Do not anger: same tbh

Who hurt you?: mood

Whore but baby: god same

Smokes in disappointed: me 2

Pumpkin: ME AS WELL

Pappy: mhm

Who hurt you?: oh shit hey other me

Pappy: hi

Baby who needs hugs: new friend!

Pappy: okay?

Free falling: they are all my children now 

Whore but baby: what?

Free falling: hush ik your the mom friend but I am as well 

Whore but baby: fine I'll allow it

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all can see I hate edge ;)


End file.
